Zombie Nation
by AdamLL
Summary: Resident Evil crossover with our reality. H1N1 vaccine goes horribly wrong and Sherry and other survivors must survive and find a cure or the world will end.


Zombie Nation

Setting: It is the year 2010. The swine flu breakout put the world in a panic. Scientists, researchers, and doctors all tried to develop a vaccine. They soon found one near the end of 2009 and people lined up to get it. Little did they know the vaccine had not been perfected and it caused a viral mutation. This mutation spread and began changing its host. People were terrified by the change in the people who got the vaccine. They became flesh eating monsters also known as zombies. These were not the normal slow moving zombies. They almost had the same intelligence as their human counterparts. They definitely had the same athletic ability as the humans. That is where this story begins in a populated city after the first mutations occur.

December 25, 2009

My name is Sherry Birkin and I am 19 years old. I am writing the details of my story so that if I don't make it out of this nightmare that people will know my story. My journey begins on Christmas morning. Like any kid I was excited about what was under the Christmas tree and I couldn't wait to see what I got. My mom was very sick this month and went to get the new H1N1 vaccine they were giving out. My dad was very hesitant, but gave in. Ever since then she had been acting very different. She seems to be getting worse rather than better. So anyway I walked downstairs and instead of the usual "Merry Christmas honey!" I don't see my parents and I see a trail of blood leading into the living room. I slowly walked following the trail. It led to the most horrible scene I have ever seen. My father's body was lying on the floor and my mother was eating from his stomach. To my horror I saw my dad look at me and gasp for help. I threw up and that caught the attention of my mother. When she looked up I saw a crazy person. Her eyes were not the light blue I see every day but a dark black. It was like staring into the nothingness of space. I couldn't move, I was frozen. This was happening all too fast. She snarled and dove for me. I stepped back and ran for the kitchen. I grabbed my cell phone on the table as I ran by and locked myself in the bathroom. I quickly dialed 911. The phone line was busy!! That creature that used to be my mother was violently crashing into the bathroom door. It wouldn't be long before she broke in. There was only one window out and I had to break out. I climbed up and used a bathroom towel to bust it open. Just as I did my mother bust down the door. She grabbed my leg as I was crawling out the window. I managed to kick her face before she bit me. I have seen enough horror movies to know what happens when you get bit. When I got outside I could not believe my eyes. Terror was in the street. People were running and screaming. Cars were crashed and fires were starting. I was freezing with only my pajamas on. I ran next door because I knew none of them were sick and they don't believe in vaccines. Mr. Dracus let me in and I told them everything. They gave me warm clothes and said that we should try to make it to town. I was very scared but I decided to go with them. All I could think about was that my parents were lost forever. I would never see them again. I began to cry but my friend Monica comforted me. We sat around the tv for information about what was going on while Mr. Dracus guarded the front door. He had one gun and very little ammo for it. Mrs. Dracus was just silent the whole time. The tv said that the government would be going to every major city to pick up survivors and evacuate. They gave a name for the people, infected. If you were infected they would shoot you or choose to leave you behind. We packed up and headed out for town.

We all got into the SUV and as we were driving many infected were running about. They were so crotesque I felt sick every time I saw one. Monica talked about school to get our minds off the ordeal, but nothing would cheer me up. I just kept thinking "what in my life is worth living through this?" When we got onto the highway we didn't see any infected around. I actually began to doze off.

The car suddenly stopped and Dr. Dracus cursed. Traffic had stopped due to an accident. The infected were in the area and we saw people in the cars ahead of us running away. We were contemplating what to do when all of the sudden Mrs. Dracus screamed. A car slammed into the back of us right after and it sent Monica flying out the front windshield. I was in shock. Mr. and Mrs. Dracus ran out to her but she was already dead. Mrs. Dracus screamed "O my God! My baby, Monica speak to me!" "Monica! Monica! Open your eyes honey." I got my valuables and walked out too. There was no time to mourn her because the infected were getting closer. People were telling us to move but I couldn't just leave them. Mrs. Dracus went hysterical and grabbed the gun away from Mr. Dracus. "Julie, what are you doing?" "Harold, Monica was our baby. I can't live without my baby." "Julie just calm down. We can live through this." We tried to calm her down but wouldn't listen. She pointed the gun at her head and Mr. Dracus dove for it but she pulled the trigger before he could get it. I screamed in horror. I couldn't believe what just happened. I had lost my parents, my close friend and her mother all in the span of two hours. Mr. Dracus put his head in his hands and just cried. I grabbed Mr. Dracus's arm "Mr. Dracus we have to get moving." He yelled back "Don't tell me what I can and can't do. I just lost my family and you want me to keep going?" I began to cry again. "Please get up." I asked him over and over. An older man stopped and looked at us. "You guys alright? You should get moving, the infected are heading this way." "I want to but I can't just leave him here." He walked over to Mr. Dracus. "Mr. I have lost everyone I love in this world and I have the will to live because I know that is what they would want. Do you think you wife and daughter would want to see you like this?" Dr. Dracus looked up and replied "No, no they wouldn't." He stood up and joined me. "So what do we do?" He told us that the only way we could live through this next week was to find a place to barricade ourselves into. I asked his name and I told him about a nearby mall that was big enough to fit all the people in town. "My name is Oswin and I think that is a great place to go. What are your names?" "Harold and Sherry", we replied. We got there and on the way we met more survivors who wanted to join us. Jake and Tucker are brothers and they lost their family too. Bo and his girlfriend Erin, who are on vacation, got trapped here. David and his twin sister Kaede were at the hospital with their sick mother. We made it to the mall and broke in. No one seems to have thought about this idea so we are alone. Hopefully tomorrow will bring hope and we will all survive.


End file.
